


Is There Any Just Cause For Feeling Like This?

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Insecurity, M/M, Nesting, Nesting Frenzy, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Oikage, Protective Oikawa Tooru, omega drop, omegadrop, parental Oikawa, parental iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Oikawa goes into a nesting frenzy and starts to panic because Kageyama(who he has claimed as his own pup) isn’t there.





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa paced back and forth frantically.

“He NEEDS to be here, Iwaizumi! I want him here now.” Oikawa growled.  
His nesting urges were getting too intense and all he needed was the dark haired Karasuno setter. 

Iwaizumi sighed.  
“I called Daichi and he was sending him straight over.”

“Alone?! He can’t walk one! He’s too cute Iwa-chan! Do you know what happens to cute Omegas! Oh my God, My poor Tobio!” Oikawa pulled at his hair.

The Alpha frowned.  
He hated how Oikawa got so...parental over Kageyama when he went into a nesting frenzy. 

Oikawa was about to start having a panic attack when the door bell rang. 

Oikawa was at the door in a flash, close to pulling it off its hinges.

“Tobio! My sweet Tobio! You’re safe.” Oikawa checked the young Omega over, rubbing his face all over Kageyama’s visible skin. 

Oikawa dragged Kageyama to his nest, pushing the young Omega down onto the blankets. 

Kageyama sighed, knowing not to fight against Oikawa when he was like this. 

It usually resulted in punishment, usually bites on the shoulders, a way Oikawa was telling ‘his pup’ to be obedient. 

Kageyama took off his jacket and tossed it to the side, curling up against Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa purred, snuggling in close as possible to the crow. 

“Uh, Oikawa-“

Kageyama was cut off with a growl.  
Kageyama tried again. 

“Um.. Mum?”

Oikawa purred, licking the younger boy’s hair. 

Kageyama groaned. 

“What wrong, pup? You don’t smell right.” Oikawa said, shoving his nose into Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama gripped Oikawa’s shirt.

“Why me? You don’t even like me...you...you’re going to have your own pups one day. Then you won’t... need me here.” Kagayama blinked back the tears.

He hates this...he hates that he loves being here, he felt needed and wanted. 

But once Oikawa and Iwaizumi had their own kids.... he won’t be needed. This was only temporary.

Oikawa whined and wiped away the Omega’s tears. 

“Never, Tobio!” 

Iwaizumi watched from the bedroom door with a frown. 

Iwaizumi pushes away from the door, walking over to the distressed Omegas. 

“What makes you say that Tobio?” The Alpha asked.

“Everyone leaves. I’m not meant to live happily with people! I always screw it up...always... you’re going to realise that too.”

Oikawa clung harder to his pup.  
He failed at being Kageyama’s Dame, pups weren’t meant to feel insecure or alone. Dames needed to reassure them. 

“No. No. No. You’re my pup! MY pup!” Oikawa growled, wrapping his legs around the smaller Omega’s. 

Oikawa licked Kagayama’s hair, while releasing a Protective-Nursing pheromone. 

It was to warn others that he was with his upset child.

Iwaizumi sat beside Kageyama, earning a feral growl from his Mate.

“Shut-up, Shittykawa, he’s as much as mine as yours too.” 

Oikawa’s growling got lower as he continued to groom the Karasuno crow. 

Iwaizumi stayed quiet, not moving. He just sat there, looking at his Mate who put Kageyama to sleep with his pheromones. 

Oikawa chirped pleasantly. Iwaizumi smiled fondly.  
“You treat him well, Tooru. I’m proud of you.” He whispered, desperate to keep that Kageyama asleep. 

Oikawa nodded.  
“Think people will notice if we keep him?” He joked.

Iwaizumi tried to hold his smile back.  
“Narr, don’t think so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of something else to add!

Oikawa was entering a nesting frenzy a lot more often, where it came to the point Oikawa would have a panic attack every time Tobio left the house. 

So Kageyama moved in with them.

“You should have been here EARLIER, Tobio!” Oikawa panicked, pulling the young Omega into the house.

“The team needed to have a pack meeting.” Kageyama mumbled. Confused to why Oikawa was so worried. 

“My phone ran out of battery before I could message one of you.” Kageyama sighed. He hated these conversations, made him feel like he was doing something wrong. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Tobio.” Oikawa pouted.  
“Get in the nest.” He ordered. 

Tobio sighed, dropping his bag on the floor, and crawled into the nest with a huff. 

He felt a sharp sting on his neck.

He hissed, slapping a hand over his neck.  
“What are you doing!!” He huffed.

Oikawa glared at him.  
“Stop sulking, or I’ll bite you again.” He said, wiping his mouth.

Kageyama curled up, one hand over the bite mark on his neck. 

‘I didn’t do anything. Why did I get punished.’ He thought to himself. He kept his eyes closed, scared tears would fall if he opened them. 

“-ama? Hey! Kageyama!” Tobio snapped his eyes open, looking to Iwaizumi who was standing in front of him. 

“Oikawa, what did you do to him!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“He was punished, Iwa-chan. Nothing to worry about.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Nothing to worry about? He’s dropping, Trashykawa! Did you even tell him WHY he was punished?” Iwaizumi said, lifting Kageyama into the sitting position. 

Oikawa’s mind started to race as he took notice of Kageyama. 

He whined, racing over to the two, pulling the young Omega into his lap. 

“God, I’m so sorry! Tobio! Please, Tobio!” Oikawa panicked.

“Lay down with him, Tooru. Get him to relax. Use your pheromones.” Iwaizumi said, running his hand through his hair. 

Oikawa nodded, laying down and pulling Tobio as close as he could. 

He started to hum. 

“I’ll get dinner started, call me if anything happens.”

Oikawa nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” Tobio’s slurred voice spoke up. 

Oikawa sighed with relief.  
“God, Pup. I’m so sorry.” He said nibbling Tobio on the chin as an apology, before licking his hair.

Tobio groaned. 

Oikawa chuckled.  
He sniffled.  
“I should’ve told you why you were being punished.” He said.

Kageyama shrugged, burring his head into his Dame’s shoulder.  
“I’m not well behaved. I should’ve let you know I was going to be late. I know how frantic you get about it...I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa whined.  
“You are well behaved...I just don’t want to lose you, Tobio. Just wish I could keep you here in my nest forever.” He said with a smirked. 

Kageyama smiled, he felt Iwaizumi crawl in next to him. 

“Feeling alright, Pup?” He asked, rubbing his face against Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama nodded lightly, not wanted to dislodge the Alpha. 

Iwaizumi chuckled when the Omega started to purr. 

“Just feel a bit...fuzzy.” Kageyama said. 

Iwaizumi Hmm’d.  
“That usually happens after a drop. Why don’t you have a nap before dinner. I’ll put some cream on that bite mark.” 

Hearing Iwaizumi say that, made Oikawa whine. He couldn’t believe he unintentionally caused the younger Omega to drop.

“Don’t worry, Mum.” Kageyama sighed, rubbing his nose to the underside of Oikawa’s chin. 

Oikawa purred. 

Iwaizumi smiled.  
“Fine, I’ll do all the cooking myself. How about BOTH of you have a nap.” He shook his head. 

“Oh, I plan to.” Oikawa rubbed his face into Tobio’s hair, flopping his legs over the top of Tobio’s in a protective gesture. 

Kageyama fell asleep listening to the sound of Oikawa’s purring.


End file.
